You Promised
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: No one had expected this. Everyone had thought the 'brothers' would fight it out amongst themselves. Seth swallowed harshly, as he did his best to keep his face looking smug and cocky, while his heart beat rapidly against his chest. 'No. I wasn't ready for this. What is she doing here' The Shield/OC


"You Promised"

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I only own the OC (Ms. Allie, again).

"For the last two years, every night, I came out and put my fist out saying 'Believe in The Shield'," Seth sneered out at the crowd. "However, every night, what I really meant was that everyone should start believing in Seth Rollins." Sitting back down he turned and faced Michael again. "Now Michael, I believe Dean Ambrose said that they were going to listen to me say my piece and then they were going to 'beat the hell out of me'. Well, I've said my piece." Turning to the entrance ramp and standing once again, Seth put his hands out and yelled, "where ya at, boys?"

Expecting to see Dean and Roman making their way down to the ring, everyone in the arena, including Seth froze when music began blaring through the arena.

_'We're running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, it'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me, tonight. They'll come true in the end.'_

No one had expected this. Everyone had thought the 'brothers' would fight it out amongst themselves. Seth swallowed harshly, as he did his best to keep his face looking smug and cocky, while his heart beat rapidly against his chest. _'No. I wasn't ready for this. What is she doing here?'_

She appeared at the top of the ramp and the crowd erupted. It was obvious she wasn't here for a fight. At least not a physical one. Her black Maxi mini dress and her black stiletto pumps were proof of that. Her dark, almost gothic makeup hid her naturally pretty face from him and her black cropped leather jacket hid her toned and muscled arms. Her long black and purple hair was straight and swept over her right shoulder. She licked her painted black lips as she walked to the ring, her expression unreadable and her deep blue eyes never leaving his.

As she walked up the steel stairs and onto the ring apron, Seth snapped out of his trance. He walked to the ropes and held them open for her, as she stepped into the ring. She walked up to Michael and took the microphone from his shaking hands. "It's probably in your best interest to leave the ring, Michael." He didn't even question her as he bolted from the ring.

Turning back to Seth, she pulled herself into the chair that still remained in the ring. Giving him a sarcastic smile, she motioned to him, speaking to the audience, "Seth Rollins, ladies and gentlemen." The boos echoed around the arena, as Seth merely smirked and adjusted his jacket, brushing some invisible lint from the sleeves.

She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair keeping her eyes locked on him. "Seth, you just shared with us the reason for stabbing your 'business partners' in the back." With Seth's smirk and nod, She continued. "Now, everyone in this arena and around the world may buy that. That you were investing in Seth Rollins. However, I don't." Seth simply shrugged, and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I would like to know the real reason. I think you owe me at least that."

Seth smiled and shook his head, as he leaned down and picked up the once discarded mic. "You know, Allie. You may not 'buy' my reason and I really don't care. That's the only reason I'm giving to them and to you. I owe you nothing." Seth watched with a broken heart as Allie's face darkened and she stood up, stepping towards him. To everyone else, she looked angry, but to three men she had been running down the road with for the last two years, she was deeply hurt by his words.

"Let me explain something to you, Rollins," she growled into the mic, a sneer directed at him. "When you came to the WWE, I was the one you gave you the chance to spread your wings and show the world what you can do. One thing I told you was to never trust The Authority. To them you are nothing but a pawn in their game. They would promise you the world, but at the cost of you selling them your soul. If you're foolish enough to think that Triple H is going to just hand over everything you've ever wanted, then you're more naive than I thought and I feel sorry for you. Look what he did to Batista. You think you're any different?"

"It's not like I got very far with you," Seth's words felt like a slap in her face, but she bit it back and refused to let the pain show as he continued. "You promised us the world and how many titles have I held? One and it was a shared title. I'm bigger than that. I'm better than that. I was the NXT champion and then I came here and you made me a nobody. What the hell do you want me to thank you for?"

"I'm not looking for a thank you," Allie lashed out. "I'm waiting for you to wake up and realize that you're giving up on the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. You three came in here and stormed this castle for the last two years. You've been to Wrestlemania twice. You've main evented pay-per-view after pay-per-view. You've defeated every obstacle in your path and you're going to say that I gave you nothing? Now you're walking away? From your brothers and from me?"

"We weren't brothers and you are nothing to me."

"And you're full of shit," the audience erupted at Allie's verbal slip up. "I was there. I was on the road with you three. That's more than a business relationship, he'll it was more than friendship. We were family. You're a good actor Seth, but you aren't that good."

"It doesn't matter what you say, Allie," Seth laughed at her, another slap. "You're just a washed up, has-been, that can't hack it anymore. You're words me nothing to me now. I played you, just like I played them. How could I love someone like you? How could I possibly feel anything for a pathetic piece of trash, living off her former glory."

Allie took a step back, looking at him in a hurt, disbelief. She felt her knees buckle beneath her and fought to stay standing. She reached into her jacket pocket, her left hand clutched tightly at the object that lay inside, squeezing hard enough to make her hand bleed. She felt her heart breaking all over again, like it had the week before.

Walking back towards him, she dropped the mic and slowly removed her hand from her pocket, extending her left hand to him. Seth put his hand out and watched, broken heartedly, but showing no emotion, as she placed a set of silver dog tags in his hand. The set he had given her as a sign of his loyalty to her. Just like Roman had given her the silver band on her right ring finger. Just as Dean had given her the diamond stud in the cartilage of her left ear. Just like she had given them their careers in the WWE. She was giving Seth back his tags. Giving back his promised loyalty.

Her eyes never raised to meet his, as she turned and walked towards the ropes, shakily stepping through them. She lowered herself to the ground and leaned against the apron, fighting back the tears. Dean and Roman were now there, as she fought to breathe, feeling as though the air had been knocked from her lungs. She could her them, talking calmly with her and yelling up at Seth. Her mind was racing and she was unable to decipher their words as she struggled to understand.

Where had her ninja gone? What had Hunter done to her precious Sethie? How were they going to go on without him? Why couldn't she seem to be able to reach him? When would this pain go away? That, she already knew the answer to. Never, it would never go away.

As she stood to take a step towards the ramp, she stumbled forward and fell to her knees. As she braced herself on her hands, she broke and felt deep painful sobs consume her, as the tears fell down her cheeks. "He promised," she gasped out in a pain filled whisper. "He promised."

She saw a camera man, perched in front of her, capturing her pain. She saw black boots and cargo pants step in front of her and watched as the camera man was pushed backwards. Arms of another circled her waste gently and she was pulled to her feet, before she was scooped up bridal style and pressed against a broad chest. Never looking at the man's face, she buried her face into his neck and knew instantly that it was Dean. She knew his scent. Just as she knew Roman's. Just as she knew Seth's.

The thought of Seth's scent and the fact that she knew she would probably never smell it in the same sense again, filled her with dread and she sobbed even harder. Her Sethie was gone. He had abandoned them all.

She was aware that the lights had suddenly gone out and Dean gripped her tighter against him in a protective manner. When they came back on, she heard the yelling from her two remaining boys and the frantic movements of Dean. Looking towards the entrance ramp, she saw The Wyatt's standing on the other side of Roman, who currently stood as a barrier between them and Dean and herself.

She felt the deep sorrow quickly turn into protective anger. She could hear Seth yelling from the ring. "No! What are you doing?!" Allie pushed herself out of Dean's arms and charged passed Roman, who made a quick grab for her but wasn't quick enough. She could hear the three men behind her yelling at her to stop.

As she headed straight for the patriarch, she didn't hesitate as she walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The arena went silent as they waited for the retaliation from The Wyatt's, but it never came as Triple H suddenly emerged from behind the curtain.

He called them off and told them to go backstage as he walked in front of Allie. He turned to her with a mic in hand and raised it to his mouth, "Now, I can understand yo-" before he could finish, Allie had slapped the microphone from his hand. He never had a chance to react, because before he even realized it, she had landed him with a right cross straight across the nose.

Hunter hit the ground hard and Allie was on him before the pain in his nose could even register. The crowd erupted in loud cheers as she landed blow after blow across his face and body. Whenever he would cover one area, she would quickly hit another. He couldn't keep up with the angry hits from the original Anti-Diva.

While she continued her assault on Hunter, she heard a large round of boos sound around the arena. Before she could react, a flash of black flew past her, followed by a crash and an even larger pop from the crowd. Looking towards the entrance, she saw Roman standing up from his position on the ground and saw what appeared to be a decimated Randy Orton. He seemed to be suffering from the affects of a spear from Roman, as he rolled around in pain.

Glancing down towards the ring, she saw Dean squared up against Seth. Neither had seemed to have made an attempt at each other yet, as they stared each other down, while Dean blocked Seth's path to the ramp. Allie saw Roman step up beside her and she glanced up at him before they both walked towards Dean and Seth.

Seth took a step back as Allie stepped beside Dean. The sorrow beginning to consume her again as she watched Seth try to keep eye contact with her and falter a couple times. She didn't know why he was doing this. She couldn't understand, but she did know that his heart wasn't fully in it. His former confidence faltering as he looked down at his hand, drawing her attention. She saw his hand clench and unclench around the dog tags in his hand, the chain hanging out of either side of his closed fist.

Allie walked up to him and took the fist in between her hands, raising it between them. "I don't know why you're doing this," she spoke so only he could hear. "But when you realize this is all for not, your brothers and I will be waiting. We're family, Sethie and I don't give up on family. I promised."

Placing a gentle kiss to his fist, she then turned and faced Roman and Dean. Putting a hand to each of their chests was a sign from her to stand down, both of them complying. Giving Seth one last confused and frustrated look, his two brothers then followed Allie up the ramp, over the fallen Orton and Hunter, and out of the arena. With weighted minds and heavy hearts, they never looked back.

A/N: Ok! I got that out of my system. I have another one shot to go along with the current storyline that I'll be putting up soon. That one's a little more extreme and different than my norm. I have no intention of turning Colby into a villain in my chapter fic, so I just had to get this one out there. I was going to make this a completely villainous Seth, but I just couldn't do it. Seth Rollins just isn't a heel in my mind :( Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
